


Bobs unexpected and slightly uncomfortable reunion

by Generally_Madness



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Mention of Drug Abuse, Random stuff happening, Smoking, mention of Mumbles, mention of One Two, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generally_Madness/pseuds/Generally_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being arrested Bob gets community work and then reunited with some people he knew in school. <br/>Sometime getting arrested leads to good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobs unexpected and slightly uncomfortable reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how but after watching the movie and listening to some random music on youtube I got the idea to this story and if you want to know this was the music and when I mention it in the story I imagen Alex listening to this   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtgA0jvhp2A  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XR1kjXalzuY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOqxarVWKRs
> 
> I also have no clue how pot works or any drugs for that matter, so forgive me for any mistakes.

It was a Friday a few guys decided to have a house party as much as this sad little affair could be called that. Bob was lounging around the living room looking at pictures and little knickknack strewed around the place two guys were smoking up on the couch. Bob didn’t feel like it not to mention he knew it wasn’t quality stuff, a few other people were in the kitchen drinking beer that was even cheaper than the grass. No wonder One-two and Mumbles didn’t show up.

Bobs phone chimes, announcing a text; he looks at the name ‘snich1’. He couldn’t really remember the guys name but it wasn’t important, it was a guy he went to school with that now worked a dead end job as a janitor or receptionist at a police station, or was it a ministry?   
The important thing was that he occasionally got wind of stuff going down and if it was anywhere near Bob he would let him know, of cores for exchange for a few little pills the guy occasionally popped.

Bob opened the text: “remember that little puff in school, he’s in police now.”  
Bobs brow furrowed ‘right I was straight back then’. He gave the text a good 5 seconds of though and gave up not really getting what the guy was talking about, the phone chimed in his hand again: ‘you know the little chubby dude now all tall and buff’

Bob got the feeling there was something at the back of his head but couldn’t properly dig it out, he should remember more than him and a few guys laughing at a guys mortified face but then again that wasn’t the only incident his gang picked on someone. They were little shits back then.

Bob looked at his phone that announced a text a few seconds ago “he's going 2 break down your door in 2 min, sry didn’t know sooner”

Bob thought was ‘what?’

Then all hell broke loose.

Bob could hear the front door bang open shouting happening, he couldn’t really make out what they were saying but there was noise of heavy boots and the storm of activity coming near. Everything happened in a flash and when Bobs brain decided to take over the wheal and shout ‘get out get out’ he was already being tackled to the floor. 

Bob could guess one of the things being shouted was to put their hands up and since he didn’t do it they took it as him not cooperating and that’s why Bob was now eating dirt of the floor. Another thought was ‘did the dude really just take 10 plus years to get revenge on him’ 

The weight on his back removed himself but still held on to Bobs arm that was twisted onto his back then tugged on it to make Bob stand up. Bob knew by logic he shouldn’t make sudden movements or any movements at all but he couldn’t help himself he just had to turn his head and take a look. He came face to ‘face’ with a complete uniform: mask, helmet and protective goggles even the nose was covered.   
Bob guessed the man was 2 or 3 inches taller than him but that may only be for the boots being part of the uniform. Bob looked at the hand that decided to remove the googles off the face and then focused on the unobstructed brown eyes, wrecking his brain to remember the name. It was weird foreigner and he wouldn’t have known it if there wasn’t a girl in his year with the same last name.   
He questionably uttered “Novak?”

The guy looked at him and Bob was sure if he wasn't covered up he could see an eyebrow go up to the guys’ hairline. He looked at Bob for a good minute then slightly turned his face to the direction of the kitchen “Hey Novak a guy here knows you.” He whispers ‘What's your name?’ witch Bob hesitantly answers, that made the guy shout “Bob here knows you”

There was a shout back from another room “good thing you just confirmed it and now a bunch of criminals know my last name, fuck face” so the guy holding Bob wasn't Novak. 

The guy shouts back “oh get your panties out of your ass we all know this was a false pin or did you see any human trafficking going down”

There was a murmur going on, seemed most of the guys were unimpressed to be working Friday night not to mention being called in to break up an almost party that a rooky cop could do.  
Still there was a few illegal things lying around just enough to not let it slide and it just happened to be that Bob had a few of those things in his pockets. Bob knew he was in deep shit as he was escorted out of the house, but he couldn’t help peaking at the group of masked man trying to figure out which one was Novak to see if his contact was only fucking with him. Too bad he got shoved into a car before he could get a good look.

-

As Bob was leaving the police station trailing behind Mumbles, who took mercy on him and bailed him out before the hearing in a few days. Bob couldn’t help himself but look around. He knew the Special Forces had a reason to cover up so much and one of those was also so people couldn’t recognise them when they were in civil and take revenge, but the whole thing peaked Bobs interest and he couldn’t help himself but wonder if one of the guys now lazily standing around was the Novak dude. It could be anyone, well maybe not the blond one unless Novak acquired a fetish for bleaching his hear, since Bob could distinctly remember Novak having dark hair but it could be almost anyone.

-

A few days later Bob was tugging on the tie he wore to court now that the ordeal was over he didn’t have to pretend to be a respectable member of the society.

The ruling of what Bob remembered when something like this “the operation was a false call but since they found drugs not enough to suspect dealing but can’t let it slide by, Bob will be doing community work, ‘and I hope you take this chance to straighten yourself out’”.   
He got away way better than he could ever have hoped for and part of it was definitely because of the lady judge taking his case and not the old relict that wanted to put Bob away for 5 years last time. Well there was more behind it last time with Lenny snitching and all, but still, the woman seem like she really hoped for a better future for Bob, it almost made Bob feel bad to have disappointed her.

-

Bob sitting in a coffee shop waiting to be picked up by the volunteer worker he was supposed to help to work off his hours. A folder dropping on the table got Bob out of his head he looked up to a round face, shoulder length black shaggy hair and a nice smile. She was short and young not the looming grizzly bear Bob imagen to be herding him around and keeping him in check.

He tried to half listen to what she was telling him while there was already a plan forming in his head 

“So I work with underprivileged children and teenager that got into trouble with drugs. I organise workshops and classes I know I don’t seem like I know what I’m talking about but I do have a PhD in psychology and a former drug addict I know what those kids are going through.” Giving him a reassuring smile

Bob felt at ease with her “well the last time I checked I wasn’t a teenager anymore, so why bother with me, not that I’m complaining. Who wouldn’t want to spent time with such a lovely lady?” the sooner he starts to butter her up the sooner he will be able to skip out on a few hours, at least that was the plan.

The moment ‘lovely’ slipped out of his mouth her face fell, no more nice smile there was a bored expression and she rolled her eyes “You seriously don’t remember me, do you”

Bob try to think who she could be, she did mention drug addiction maybe she ran in the same circles as he did “do we know each other?”

She put her elbow on the table chin in her hand chewed a bit on the nail on her middle finger.   
“Well you asked why I bothered with you, well I’ve made an exception since the judge who is my aunt by the way, asked me to do it.” She watched his confused expression and his eyebrows going up in confusion. “Seriously dude I’m trying to drop hints, do you know the name of the judge?”

He looked blankly at her.

She mad an exasperated sigh “OK this isn’t going as I planned” she rubbed her eyes “Ok, let’s start over. I’m Pandora Novak your former classmate and my aunt actually did me a favour of putting you in my care since you’re the guy that publicly humiliated my little brother in front of the whole school giving him 5 different types of anxiety in the process”

The overwhelming thought running through Bobs head was ‘Shit’   
“Did he stage all that! He’s out for revenge after all those years?!”

The self-satisfied smile slipped off her face “what? ..No.. Look, him being there is complete coincidence, but he did come home and tell me of this funny coincidence and since you trial just happened to be with our aunt I just took the opportunity, nothing more. Alex doesn’t know anything about it aaaaaaaannnd I’m starting to regret it….. I seriously didn’t think this though”

She looked off into the distance for a few seconds “Well..Fuck”

-

2 weeks into working with Pandora helping her out with setting up a class room for a workshop Bob couldn’t take it anymore. She was starting to grow on him and he actually like spending time with her so the thought of being betrayed because of pity revenge was dragging him down. 

“Seriously just do it. I can’t take the wait anymore, whatever you want to do to me in revenge just do it already and get it over with”

She looked at him before a smile split her face “Oh is the wait working you up? Maybe that was my plan all along. Letting you work yourself up”

Bob shook his head “that’s your big plan? A bit underwhelming” 

Pandora rubbed her neck sighting “I didn’t think things through. If I do anything I’ll fuck up any credibility I made for myself, so you can sleep easy at night nothings gonna happen to you”

He was slightly relived he believed her but he wasn’t stupid “And your brother?”

She continued laying out pamphlets “No, he doesn’t know about you and I’m sure if I showed you to him it would fuck him up more than you, and he’s not as pity as to use his power for bad”

So that was it and now it made more sense why she made sure he showed up at her place after 9, making sure her brother was out of the house before he showed up. It was really anticlimactic not to mention that Bob worked himself up for 2 weeks for nothing.

-

After another 2 week Bob was wondering if Pandora has changed that much or why he hadn’t hung out with her in school, she was one cool chick to hang out with. He also got the feeling they were sneaking around like teenagers trying not to be caught while not even making out not to mention they were both adults.

They were sitting in a restaurant taking a lunch break 

“So how’s One-Two doing?”

Bob let his head fall down “oh god, you knew about the crush”

She snorted “welcome to the club”

He looked up at her in disbelieve “What seriously…how do you know him”

She sighted “In my junky days, well the last year of it I was at a few parties and he was there, never had a thing but can’t blame a girl for dreaming”

The lunch turned into late afternoon drinks and before Bob knew it they were both spilling their guts to one another. Nothing too specific, they didn’t mention names except for One-Twos. She told him of how she barely went to school and broke it off when she got really deep into drugs, about the fucked up relationships she had in her dark times, as she liked to call them not to fond of the term junky years. How her dazzled mined leeched onto the smile One-Tow flashed her at a party and how delusion she was of hoping he would get her out of the drugs. She even wanted to quit because of him but her will power wasn’t strong enough, what did give her enough power was her little brother.

Bob in return told her how he had a few bad drug habits but never anything to her degree, but he was way worst into other illegal things not going into details and she didn’t press, telling him the less she knows about that the better. When the floodgates opened he couldn’t stop the words spilling out of his mouth. How at first he didn’t want to be gay how he hated himself for not fitting in with the guys at school but getting to terms with it in later years but then One-Two happened. The unrequited love how he came out to the man and later the jokes. He knew there was nothing to happen but the jokes of how One-Two didn’t want him and making fun of him for caring a torch where just too soon, the wound too fresh and a part of Bob died with every quip. Bob knew there was nothing more to happen than that one dance, but hope was a bitch to kill.

Pandora looked at him with sad eyes “I think karma already got you back for my little brother, not that you remember him”

She pulled out her wallet and produced a picture. There was Pandora as he could slightly remember her with a boy with full round rosy cheeks, black hair in a thing resembling a half bob and big dark brown eyes. Bob remembered him. He was a bit on the overweight side, he tried to follow his gang unnoticed, and the thing lasted for a week before two of his guys spoke up about it. Bob didn’t care, but he had to fit in with his friend so when they corners the boy and started to make fun of him, throwing insults saying what a big puff boner he had for Bob and how pathetic he was, how he dared to think their Bob would scoop so low, how he wasn’t into fat flaming homos, Bob contributed with his own insults. It felt like the image slapped Bob. The completely devastated face colour raising into an angry read flush, the boy was barely holding back tears. He didn’t show up to school for a week and by then the thing was forgotten everyone moving on to the next scandalous event.

Back then Bob didn’t think about it and even if he had seen the boy in the week after he probably wouldn’t have apologised but now thinking about it “Shit. I was an asshole, wasn’t I”

Pandora looked at the photo with something resembling nostalgia “Unrequited heart breaking love runs in the family, the sooner he figured it out the better I suppose. I think I was 14 as well when it happened to me” 

\- 

It was around 9:40 in the morning, Pandora and Bob were going over the papers of the next workshop at her house when the front door banged open. Pandora looked up shocked waiting for the inevitable to happen.

A deep voice carried to them “Fuck, I forgot my papers, where the hell did I put them”

Bobs hair on the back of his neck prickled waiting for what’s about to happen.

“Panda did you see them, they’re blue and have the NCA logo on the top” with the voice came in the man.   
There was no sign of the full cheeks, replace with an angular face narrow straight nose and high cheekbones, there were still the dark brown eyes and the hair was black as night cropped into a short shaggy hairstyle. He was buff and fucking hot in his uniform not to mention at least 6’5 tall. If Bob was called handsome Bob this specimen was Adonis in Bobs eyes.

Alex stopped in his track looking at them “uh…Hi” averting his eyes he grabbed the papers and was gone without a trace.

Bob was sure his face was gobsmacked and there might be a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. “Little brother”

“Little brother”

-

After that Bob saw Alex 4 times in total. He got a polite nod or a hello before Alex went to do whatever he dos at home and twice Bob could hear him talking to someone on the phone, making him hard to believe Alex was 2 years younger than him, he was way more adult than Bob at his age, hell he was more adult than Bob at his current age.

Bob felt intimidated or maybe it was just guilt. It was hard to put the two faces together, imagining that this confident, collected, no nonsense individual was the boy he made cry, but it was eating away at Bob. Before all this he was fine but now that he remembered he couldn’t push it back, maybe it had something to do with his experience or maybe Bob had grown more as a person than he thought. 

-

Pandora invited him over for a few drinks since Alex had a few friends over, he thought it would be ok, they probably wouldn’t even run into each other. 

There was some weird music playing and there was Alex raping along with it in English but in a heavy accent the same as the original singers. Bob wondered where Alex could get T-shirts that would still be loos on his wide shoulders.

Pandora rolled her eyes “don’t bother with them”

Another song started and two other guys joined Alex with singing in a foreign language. Bob was openly staring.

Pandora stepped in front of Alex “Seriously, you spend 2 summers at grandmas when you were 14 and 17 and you still didn’t grow out of it”

Alex smiled “You shouldn’t be ashamed of your heritage.”

Pandora didn’t look impressed “easy for you to say you got our dads Russian height and all I’ve got was the wide hips from mom. And as far as I know mom was born in Yugoslavia but not anywhere near Bosnia”

Alex was still bobbing his head to the music “Vse je južna brača”

Bob couldn’t understand him and neither the next words from Pandora “Tele mamino” but it did make Alex laugh out loud.

Bob looked over his shoulder to look at Alex moving something resembling dancing when Pandora led him away, he continued to sing along and Bob had the feeling he got tripped into a different dimension.  
On the way out they grabbed a couple of beers and placed themselves on some old lawn chares, the music muffled by the closed door.

Bob was looking into the distance “there is so many things going through my head and have no idea how to put it in words.”

He could hear the smirk Pandora was probably sporting “Yeah it’s quite the cultural shock the first time you get to see Alex in his element”   
Bob thought how he had a cultural shock when he first saw Alex period. He clears his voice trying to think of anything to say to not make the silence stretch any more suspiciously long. “So.. I would never have guessed you’re Russian” 

She took a gulp of beer “Not really, I mean we are both born in London dad is Russian but lived here since he was 18 and mom was born in Yugoslavia don’t know when she moved here, they met fell in love hade us bla bla bla, they talked to each other in English so I never learned neither of the languages properly I do know a bit and mostly curse words. Alex decided to spend the summer in Slovenia when he was 14 and couldn’t face his friends making fun of him having a crush on you, so I blame you for his weird music taste he acquired while there.”

Bob tried to supers the wince that went through him when she mentioned the crush “I was stupid kid, I’m sorry but..”

She interrupted him “if the next thing is anything resembling an excuse you’re not forgiven”

Bob straitened up a bit “No, it’s just I didn’t know..”

“excuse” 

He narrowed his eyes “Would you let me finish”

She smiled “if you start over and no excuses”

Bob took a deep breath “I was stupid..”

“excuse”

Bob exhaled sharply “I feel bad but don’t know what to..”

“Excuse”

Bob was getting frustrated not knowing what she wanted from him “I wish I could..”

“Excuse”

Bob looked at her at wits end “I’m sorry, I feel bad I’m sorry and don’t know what I should do”

She gave him a blank face “Why are you telling me this”

Bob gave her a withered look

She couldn’t hold back a smirk “it won’t change a thing but I think just you saying sorry is a show of good will or something”

Bob let his head drop a little “Yeah your right backing up the sorry with an excuse just nullifies it”

Suddenly she jumps up “great I’ll go get him” and was through the door before Bob could voice his confusion and objection. 

A few minutes later Alex came through the door taking a seat on the lawn chair, leaning back, lighting a cigarette. Bob was transfixed on the long fingers, smoke curling from the tip, how it lit up when Alex took a drag. Alex let the smoke slowly roll out of his mouth and only when those dark eyes turned towards him did Bob realise he was staring. He averted his eyes not sure what to do with himself, taking a sip to have something to do. A few seconds passed making Bob squirm in his seat, he looked at Alex who wasn’t looking at him anymore.

“I’m Sorry” was all that Bob could get off his tongue. He wasn’t sure Alex knew what it was about not knowing what Pandora told him, but the only indication Bob got that Alex even heard him was a low “hmmm”

Bob didn’t know if he should continue the conversation or stay quiet and wait for Alex to say something. He was back to looking at the smoke curling its way into translucency when he smelled the distinct scent. “Is that pot?”

Taking another drag “Shouldn’t you know?” 

Bob couldn’t help his wide eyes look “but you’re like a public figure role model, public servant or something, why would you?” Bob couldn’t care about his inability of using words right now. It’s like his world got tilted. 

Alex snorted “I’m not the pope and it’s for my anxieties”

Bob could feel his stomach drop, did he really have such an impact, could he have fucked up someone’s mental health so much “fuck, because of the thing in school”

Bob was a bit surprise by the chuckle “Aren’t you overestimating yourself a bit, it’s for my PTSD. I was a solder and went to a war zone I’m not quite sure I can tell you about. I saw some fucked up shit there, not as bad as it could have been but still fucked me enough to transfer to NCA at least here I know we are dealing with criminals”

Bob tried to seem casual as he could feel heat rising up his neck “Right criminals..”

Alex rolled his eyes as he laughed “Don’t wet yourself, I’m not out for you, I mean the big timers human trafficking and shit.”

They slipped into silence. Bob didn’t notice Alex finishing his cigarette but now he was lighting another. He was grasping for straws not knowing how to continue the conversation or if he should just leave but he had the feeling he didn’t get complete closure so he tried with the first thing to justify his presence “So you wouldn’t have any objections if I wanted to roll one and have a smoke”

Alex didn’t even spare him a look “I’m not your mom” 

He didn’t know what made him say it but he was sure he overstepped. “SO you’ve got some extra stuff” 

This did get him a look “You can decide for yourself if you want to smoke but I’m not going to encourage your decisions” Alex took out another cigarette “it’s mostly tobacco mix with a bit of pot it’s practically nothing, if you want to try it doesn’t even hit ,you just slightly mellow out”

Bob could fell another tilt of his world, wasn’t the universe in a real roller-coaster mood today. “What happened to the ‘not encouraging’ part, not that I’m complaining I just thought with your sister and all”

Alex looked contemplating at him “I don’t know what gave you the idea I’m some kind of moral beacon, but I’m far from it and I don’t know what you know about what happen with my sister but I have no clue how we got through it. So don’t look at me for any guide lines”

“She just told me that you were the one that gave her the strength to get clean”

Alex tried to pull a smile but his eyes were telling a different story “She makes it sound easy, when it was a complete wreck. I don’t know what gave her the impression I was helping when I was completely out of control and had no clue what I was even doing I’m still completely baffled we came out alright”

Bob could see there was weight behind those words and not just the hardship of dealing with a drug addict. He wished he knew the story but didn’t want to press.

He could feel the tension in the air just before Alex spoke again “You know I was just back from the army from the war zone, I was mentally drained I was sure I was fucked beyond repair, a shell waiting for commends and nothing more. Before I went I was a smart ass, I knew everything better, well now I know better. So I came back fucked up only to get greeted with my sister even more fucked than me. We avoided each other for a few weeks I could hardly deal with myself, how could I deal with her on top. And she was the bigger sister she should be looking out for me I was breaking down and she wasn’t there, how could she do that to me, I, I don’t …”

He took a deep breath dragging a hand over his face taking a few seconds to collect himself “we mostly didn’t see each other, I don’t know what she did but was mostly in my room, don’t know what I was doing most of the time, I just know that most nights I didn’t sleep and one time I was turning off the light I turned on in the whole house because of my paranoia she was in her room the door open, and I was so angry, so fucking angry where was she 4 hours ago when I had my episode. I thought I could speak to her but I saw the shape she was in she was a zombie, just lying there all pale, black circles around her eyes just staring at me, unblinking. I thought she was dead.”

He had to take another break. Maybe minutes creeped by before he continued “One moment I was shaking her, the next I was shouting and throwing things. I don’t know what I was doing or saying I know I didn’t want to hurt her but at the same time I wanted to bash her head in to get some sense into her. It’s like everything imploded in me, I wanted everything back to the way it was but couldn’t do anything, couldn’t fix it. I’m sure I scared the shit out of her that night. Destroyed half her room maybe I was looking for drugs who knows. I practically have a blackout. Don’t know when I stopped or what I did after I just woke up the next evening my whole hands cut up and bloody” 

He was looking at them like he could still see the blood “I think I scared her enough to stop using for a while, but then the withdrawal hit her. I couldn’t face her but when I heard her trashing in her room I just went. Big fucking help I was, didn’t know what to do when I saw her. I was rooted to the spot and she had her wild eyes on me and I was sure she was scared, I don’t know if she used again or just going through withdrawal, but she was scared and scared of me, and there I was just standing there without a clue and my own shit closing in on me the longer I stayed. I wanted to leave knowing it wouldn’t do anyone any good if I had an episode but I didn’t want to leave her and…and I don’t remember, things just happened I remember glimpses of me using my training to immobilize her, her trying to hit me she probably got a few good ones in, I could feel it in my jaw the next day. Us on the bed her back to my chest, me holding her ad she shivered and spasmed. I have no fucking clue of how to get a person clean or the risks what can go wrong and what to do if it dos, she could have died. I mean, I have no fucking clue how we got through that night and I don't know if she had anything like that happen to her any other time, I just know we avoided each other for a while I got sent to a shrink from my superiors and one day we just had breakfast together. She was ok I was on my way there and somehow we were ok”

Bob wanted to hold him close wanted to say so many things and nothing at all. He put a hand on his arm hoping the look in his eyes was enough. Alex looked him directly in his eyes not moving, Bob couldn’t tell what the look meant. The next moment Alex shook his head “Fuck I don’t know why I just told you that”

He tried to move away but Bob squeezed his arm before letting go but the gesture mad Alex stop “Sometimes you just need to get it out, for your own sake”

Alex looked at him again giving him a fleeting smile before disappearing into the house.

-

It’s been a few days since the party and Bob didn’t have any work nor community work that day, so he decided to let himself sleep in. Unfortunately his phone kept ringing. He squinted with one eye to look at the display telling him Pandora was calling. He accepted the call but before he could even utter a greeting there was “Did you fuck my brother” from the other end.

Well didn’t that kick Bob awake “WHAT!? NO!”

“Well then you need to get your ass here because you seem to have unfinished business, I thought you would make it better with an apology but you just seemed to cock it up more”

Bob was getting more confused by the minute “What are you talking about I didn’t do anything”

There was a sigh “What did you say to him the last time you saw him”

Bob thought of just hanging up and moving after a second of thinking it wasn’t worth it “I sad sorry, he just hummed and then we talked about drugs”

He could hear her annoyance “Well somewhere, somehow something went wrong and now he’s avoiding you like the plague. And I know because he keeps asking me how we’re working and makes sure to not be anywhere near here even if you’re not coming over. So he’s free today and you should come here have a confrontation and be done with it”

Bob really wasn’t up for that he didn’t know how he upset Alex but he sour didn’t want to upset him more “ugh I don’t think that’s a good idea”

Her voice became stern “So either you know something more or you’re a coward, and I’m not giving you a choice. Be here at lunch time around 1:00”

-

That how Bob was nervously standing at the front door, contemplating if it was too late to change his name and start a new life. ‘I’m the fucking wild bunch I can handle one awkward lunch’ 

His knock was answered by Pandora who practically dragged him to the kitchen and set him down across from Alex. He could see Alex was uncomfortable, not being able to look him in the eye. Bob was sure Alex was about to make a move to leave when Pandora gave him a challenging look and a raised eyebrow. 

It seemed there was an unspoken sibling rivalry Bob didn’t know about and neither one want to admit defeat at least that what Bob thought when Alex instead of hightailing it out of there calmly stood up “I was just getting a drink, Bob want something?”

He looked between Pandora and Alex neither of them looking at him “ugh, anything’s fine”

He got them both a bottle of water with the taste of grapes, still avoiding eye contact. They ate soup while Pandora chatted about the funny thing a teenager did or said seeming unmoved by the tension. Then came the spaghetti with some white stuff and chicken bits. Bob wasn’t so sure of it until he took a bite.

“OH my god those are fucking amazing” he was sure he had stars in his eyes

Alex became more awkward “It’s just cooking cream with a bit of herbs”

Bob felt a bit sexist for assuming Pandora made lunch ‘didn’t see that one coming’

It continued the same Pandora chatting away while Bob and Alex looked at their plates, smiling at the appropriate bits and humming in agreement. When the plates were empty Bob was considering offering himself to do the dishes when Pandoras voice changed to a serious tone.

“Ok, what’s the deal, did you two fuck on the porch or what’s this about”

Bobs eyes were about to pop out while Alex rubbed his forehead before covering his eyes “Do you have to be so crude, nothing happened”

Pandora barley held back an eye roll “Right because this is how you normally act, I know you two don’t get along all that much but it wasn’t as bad as this”

Alex grunted “I’ve talked about some shit and I’m ashamed. You happy now”

Bob had to intertwine “I told you it was fine, I thought there was some bigger shit behind this, you let loose no big deal”

Alex still wasn’t looking at him “I was weak”

Pandora sighted “You’re an emotional drunk, get all talkative and the next day you act like you ran naked around the Buckingham palace, it’s not that big of a deal”

“I’m sure I humiliated myself”

Bob was slightly confused why he would think like that “No you didn’t, you were a bit more open about things, like I was a close friend but nothing to be ashamed of”

Pandora frowned “When will you stop associating emotions with weakness and shame”

It clicked in Bobs head “It’s because of me isn’t it, me being an asshole in school”

Alex grunted in annoyance “Would you forget about that, yeah I suppose it has something to do with it, but believe me if your 5’2 until a growth spur at 18 you get quite a few of those experiences and they do tend to pile up” 

“I’m sorry” there bob finally got it out 

Alex looked at him “Just forget about it, I’d prefer if we acted like it never happened”

Pandora sighted “Well aren’t you just emotionally constipated”

-

After that they got along a bit batter, making the interactions more smooth and relaxed. Bob hang out with Pandora and Alex actually joined them more times than not. Bob got to know him bit by bit, he could see Alex was mature, but on other occasions he was acting like a 5 year-old and some jokes he told were downright immature teenager dirty.

Bob couldn’t help himself he could fell himself slowly falling for Alex. Even in the beginning he wouldn’t have oppose to a tumble in the sheets, Alex was hot, but now that he had a better understanding of the man he couldn’t help himself but to be attracted on a deeper level. 

Even if he knew there was a 0.1% chance of anything ever happening he had to at least try the waters. He didn’t go as aggressive as he would usually, but it was more appropriate to just slightly hint and prod, at least that’s what Bob thought.

By the time they had another gathering with Alex’ friends and Pandora, Bob couldn’t help himself and made come ons at every chance even if someone was present to hear Bob make a fool of himself. 

Bob didn’t know what he said wrong but Alex made a weird face and his friend standing next to them noticed as well “Seriously, what got you all tens?” 

Alex looked pointedly at Bob “I don’t know if you picked it up from the guys or it just you hitting on me out of pity, but I don’t think I can appreciate it”

Bob was taken aback, he didn’t know if he should clear it up or pretend it was a joke but was interrupted by the friend “Alex, even I noticed he’s coming on to you and I’m the dens one about those things”

Bob could see a flush crawled its way up Alexs neck “He’s strait” 

Bob defiantly had to clear that one up “No I’m not”

“oh” was all Alex could manage.

The friend got a big grin on his face “Well that’s settled then” clapping Alex on the shoulder.

Bob was starting to feel uncomfortable under the piercing stair Alex was giving him “Look, it’s not like you have to do anything about it, it’s my problem, If your uncomfortable with me just say it and I’ll do whatever you want”  
Alex looked a bit dazed “It’s just changes a few things”

Bob strategically retreated to the kitchen. Bob didn’t try to avoid him, he just felt like hanging around Pandora most of the party, not that Alex was seeking him out, he actually looked a bit dazed through the rest of the evening, maybe he rolled a bit stronger one. Bob didn’t know what to make of it, also there’s nothing he could do about it; he’ll just have to wait for Alex to make it clear what he wanted to do with the cat that’s now out of the bag.

Before he knew it, it was 2 in the morning and Bob was drunk and stumbling making his way home not knowing if Alex had a problem with him or if Bob should leave him alone for the foreseeable future if he’s even allowed to hang out with Pandora.   
‘She probably wouldn’t let him order her around but probably visits to her house are out of the question’ he decided face the big questions tomorrow or next week he couldn’t make himself care right now, just wanting to go to bed.

-

Bob grunted in his bed reaching for his phone, staring at it until his sleep dazed brane figured out it was knocking at the door that woke him up. He tried to put on a pleasant face but couldn’t quite manage it until it got replaced by confusion when he opened the door and Alex was standing there. “Umm, good morning”

Alex smirked “It’s 2 in the afternoon, but good morning to you too”

“Right, so..”

Alex leaned on the doorframe “So…It seems you have a thing form me”

Bob squinted “Right to the point then, do you have a problem with it, because it seemed that way and I can stop with the flirting…”

Alex interrupted “Oh no, you got the wrong impression. You know with you giving me the information of you being gay, just made all the impossible scenarios, possible. I just needed to clear my head a bit before my brain had a meltdown or I did something stupid. I mean I’m sure you wouldn’t appreciate everyone in the house hear you screaming in my bedroom”

Bobs eyebrows shoot up “that confident” 

Alex got a smug look “yes quit confident in that regard, but well, you don’t have to take it just by my word, that’s why I’m here. Practical demonstration and all” 

Bob couldn’t hold back a smile “Quite the dedicated sells person”

Alex straitened up taking a step closer getting into Bobs personal space saying in a low voice “Just so you know, if you have any objections you should say now because in a minute I won’t be holding back or stopping.” Bob could see Alex clench his yaw “I mean if you want me to stop at any point in between I will, I just want to make sure now and not every 2 minutes”

Bob leaned closer his breath brushing over Alexs lips “How about you show me the merchandise and worry later”

Alex came closer the tip of their noses touching, he moved Bob back into his apartment soundlessly closing the door behind them. The looks they were giving each other were intense and Bob could practically taste the tension in the air or maybe it was the peppermint gum he could smell on Alex, before Alex moved a millimetre making their lover lips brush, slowly moving again to get his nose out of the way and slotting their lips properly together. Alex moved closer encircling Bobs lover back with his arms pulling him in, slotting their fronts together.

When Alex started to get possessive with the kiss Bob got the slight idea what he was talking about before and it made him shiver in anticipation. Bob put his hands on the well-shaped hips pulling and manoeuvring them try to communicate they should move in the direction that will lead to the bedroom. He got a bite to the lower lip for his trouble before practically being manhandled to the destination he had in mind. Somewhere in between Bob lost his shirt and later been thrown on the bed closely followed by Alex. His arms were stretched over his head and forearms held down while his jaw, neck, shoulders, chest nipples were attacked with light nibbles.

Alex released Bobs arms only to slide lower getting to work on Bobs trousers getting them halfway down the thighs as Bob muttered “Well this isn’t fair” 

That made Alex stop “Something wrong”

Bob looked at him with hooded eyes “Well I’m almost naked and you’re still fully clothed”

Alex pulled on his shirt throwing it mindlessly to the side “Better now”

Bobs cock seemed to swell more “well since I now know you have tattoos, defiantly”

Alexs whole right side was cowered with different intertwined symbols and ended on his arm an inch before a t-shirt sleeve ended. Bob being occupied with staring at the exposed flesh Alex mad quick work of Bobs underwear and was warming the lube to start preparing Bob.

Alex was taking his time moving his fingers in and out scissoring and adding another slowly making sure Bob was ok, while Bob was mouthing at the tattoo on Alexs shoulder. After ages of prep, Bob felt he licked the ink enough for this time, but definitely will come back to pay attention to the other work. He did notice a problem, Alex still being in his jeans. Bob reached down to undo the buttons showing the pants and underwear as far down as he could manage while still having three fingers in his ass, than using his feet to showed them down more, while kissing a long neck.

Alex removed his fingers, giving Bob a smile “UUU…multitasking, love it” kicking his pants off completely.

Alex puled Bob down the bad aligning there body to start a slow thrust into Bobs awaiting body, taking longer than he anticipated with the announcement from before. Bob was glad for it, since Alex was massive everywhere. The shallow thrusts lasted for lass then a minute before a deeper harder pace took over. Bob thought of staying quiet only to have a quip at Alex later, but abandoning the thought as soon as Alex adjusted the angel making Bob physically incapable of holding back the moans. 

They were both cowered with sweat, writhing against each other trying to keep up the quick pace nearing their completion. Bob was griping the headboard moaning whimpering “Fuck your gonna make me come without even touching my dick” 

Alex continued to move in and out of the tight heat “Look mom, no hands”

The both looked at each other with blank faces before succumbing to laughter. Alex couldn’t help himself, he dropped on Bob giggling into his neck. Bob still had a smile on his face “well, that’s one way to delay orgasm”

Alex brushed his nose against Bobs cheek “Sorry I was nervous, had 6 smokes on the way here and I say stupid shit when my brain is deprived of blood”

Bob lightly smiled “well you wiggling in me with laughter is quite the interesting experience”

Alex had a gentle smile on his face, he leans over Bob pretending to bite Bobs nose before giving it a kiss. That made Bob giggle and a smirk made its way on Alexs lips “Well I like you wiggling with giggles”

Bob was about to utter a witty remark when Alex sucked on his neck and resumed thrusting with deep precision.   
Alex was a crushing him into the metres while his movement mad Bobs dick have amazing friction against the toned stomach. They bout knew the wouldn’t last long anymore so they just moved against each other, groping, grunting, kissing sloppy until they came one after the other.

Panting on the bed Bob used lest of his energy to turn his head towards Alex “please tell me you won’t get up and tell me this was a revenge fuck”

Alex grunted “will you forget about it already…wait, on second thought, yes you ruined my life and now you owe me a life debt and I will take it out on you with fucking your brains out any chance I get”

“I can live with that”

\----------end-----

Later:  
Pandora: “so, how’s Bob?”  
Alex: “Don’t know, haven’t seen him”  
Pandora: “You’re wearing his shirt”

**Author's Note:**

> “Vse je južna brača” It means something like: everyone is southern brothers a.k.a. everyone is the same/together
> 
> “Tele mamino” Directly translated is Mom’s calf, it’s an insult, telling someone they’re stupid.


End file.
